Goodbye
by Mad Stickwoman 523
Summary: Gohan has to leave to fight a new threat to the Earth, how will his family react on his last night? Song fic with Eagle-Eyed Cherry's 'Save Tonight'.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the song 'Save Tonight' by Eagle Eye Cherry.

A/N: This is a song fic about Gohan going away to defend the world, and his family's reaction to the news.

Text

**__**

Lyrics

~*~ = Time change

*****

"Make sure you come back safe, alright?" Gohan pulled his wife closer.

"I'm afraid I can't guarantee that, but if I had the choice, always. I wouldn't leave you. But we still have tonight, so don't worry about it." He kissed her softly and pulled her down to sit beside him on the sofa.

_ ****_

Go and close, the curtains,

'Cause all we need, is candle light,

You and me, and a bottle of wine,

I'll hold you tonight, oh yeah.

.

The words came to Gohan's head as he said goodbye to his Videl. 

"He won't get me, I promise."

**__**

Well we know, I'm going away,

And how I wish, I wish it weren't so,

So take this wine, and drink with me, and let's delay our misery.

He wiped away a tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Shh. Don't cry, be strong."

"I'm sorry, but, it's just that...we've only been together five years, and now you have to go save the world again! It's just not fair!" He pulled her closer and stoked her hair.

"I'll miss you Videl, my love." He felt the familiar burning sensation at the back of his eyes as he comforted her.

**__**

Save tonight, fight the break of dawn,

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone,

Save tonight, fight the break of dawn,

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone.

"Mummy, Daddy? What's wrong?" Pan walked down the stairs to see her mother weeping in her father's arms. "What's wrong?" Gohan sniffed and turned to face his daughter. He opened his other arm for her. Pan just looked at him, confused.

"I'm sorry Pan, but I have to go away for a while, and I might not come back." The girl's eyes watered up and she ran into her father's arms.

"Don't go Daddy! I don't want you to go!"

**__**

There's a log, on the fire,

And it burns, like me for you,

Tomorrow comes, with one desire,

To take me away, oh it's true.

"I have to Panny, for your own good. I hate to do what my father did to you guys, but I have to."

"No you don't Gohan! Let Goku and Vegeta do it on their own!" Gohan sighed and kissed her gently.

"I can't Videl, they need me. I would rather stay, but you know I can't." She started crying again as he pulled the two girls closer. "If I don't come back, take care of Pan for me."

**__**

It ain't easy, to say goodbye,

Darlin' please, don't start to cry,

'Cause girl you knowI got to go,

Oh, and Lord I wish it wasn't so.

"Don't talk like that Gohan! You will come back! I know it!" He sighed and looked in her watery depths.

"Videl, don't be too optimistic. It just hurts you more."

"But you will come back! You have to! You can't leave us like this!" She was practically screaming now. He remembered hearing the same thing happen when he was younger.

"Don't do this to me Videl. I don't want to go as much as you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to go either daddy! That's two against one! You can't go!"

"I have to Panny, and I'll miss you." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

**__**

Save tonight, fight the break of dawn,

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone,

Save tonight, fight the break of dawn,

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry. I'm not gone yet. Don't cry." Videl sniffed and looked up at his sad eyes.

"At least give me something to remember you by." He smiled sadly and got up gently. He walked through to the kitchen half of the room and picked up a pair of scissors. Videl's eyes went wide. He cut off his quiff and put it in a box.

"Here. I know how much you hated that thing anyway." He smiled slightly. She ran over to him and kissed him. "I love you Videl. And I always will."

"I love you too Gohan." They walked back to the sofa. Videl sat in his lap, and Pan beside him.

"Tomorrow comes, to take me away. I wish that I, that I could stay. Girl you know I got to go. Lord I wish it wasn't so. Save tonight, fight the break of dawn. Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone." He sang softly to them. The sheer irony was so strong to him. He now knew what his father must have felt like, all those times he had to leave his family behind. And now he had to do the same. He hated himself for it, he had promised himself that he would never do this to his family if he ever had one. Now look at the promise.

"Gohan, if you come home, I'll have something special for you." She smiled as much as she could and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Shh, I think Pan's asleep. I'll go put her to bed." He did so and came back down. He sat next to her on the sofa and stared into her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. He kissed her and slowly sank to the floor. "I'll give you something else to remember me by."

~*~

Videl woke up in the living room. She remembered last night and looked beside her. Nothing. She heard Pan running around calling for her daddy, but he didn't come. She noticed a note on the table next to her.

__

Dear Videl,

I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke up, but it would have just delayed me to stay. I'll remember that you said you'd have 'something special' for me when I come back, and I fully intend to. But if I don't, make sure to look after Panny properly, and make sure she doesn't forget her Daddy. I love you both, I hope I will see you again, someday. If none of us come back, take care of my mother and Bulma. I will try my best to defeat Mirandu. I will protect you. You are my strength, Videl. Never forget that. 

Forever yours,

Gohan

xxx

"Gohan."

***** 

A/N: Well, review and tell me what you think.

Mad Stickwoman 523

O-¦--[


End file.
